


Snapshots

by faerietalks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, F/F, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Nyotalia, canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalks/pseuds/faerietalks
Summary: A bunch of askbox-oneshots I wrote on tumblr between 2015-2016.I am putting the ones I like the most in here for you to enjoy!





	1. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Au.   
> Den is Magnus  
> Nor is Sindre

“Kiss me.” 

Of all the things that Sindre could have ordered him to do, Magnus was feeling many mixed emotions to his best friend’s tenth “request”.

Ever since Sindre had won the bet that past Friday, a bet on who could drown the most shots, Magnus had to own up to his loss.  
And do whatever favour Sindre asked of him for 15 days.

It wasn’t the first time they had made bets like this. Magnus had won a similar one when they were 16, and he’d enjoyed a full month without having to do his homework or study for his exams without Sindre there to help him. 

The first few requests had been simple.  
Hold the cat while Sindre clips its claws, fix the door to Sindre’s art-room that was close to falling off the hinges, bake Sindre his favourite cake, things of the sort that Magnus would gladly have done or helped with anyway. 

But this request made Magus sit back and think, the words spinning around in his head as the gears in his brain tried to work out what he should feel. Confusion? Surprise? Delight? Eagerness? 

With the inside of his head buzzing like a beehive, Sindre sat across from him on the living room couch in the apartment they shared, staring at him and trying to tell if it was Magnus head processing his request for a kiss, or if it was the bottle of wine slowing him down.  
Sindre himself was slowly starting to feel the effects of it, but he was nowhere near drunk yet. 

“This isn’t a game of chess, Magnus,” the sound of Sindre’s voice snapped Magnus out of his trance and look up at him. His mind had settled on two feelings; confusion and excitement. 

He’d long wished to kiss his friend, but he never wanted to force it. Sindre was hard to read at times, and Magnus was not less happy of the thought of them remaining close friends and nothing more.  
But at the same time, he was confused. Was it just Sindre talking while drunk? Was it a new side-effect of drinking red wine? Or did Sindre have the same hidden feelings as him? 

“The clock is ticking, and my lips are getting awfully dry here,” Sindre leaned closer to him, so close that Magnus could feel his breath on his lips. 

“Do I have to request it again? I know you like me, I’ve heard you-”  
“As you wish,” Magnus cut him off, gently cupping Sindre’s cheek as their lips were locked together.


	2. Love from Your Lips Shine Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for DenNor Week 2016, days 3 and 4.  
> December 30th: Aurora Borealis | December 31st: New Year’s Kiss  
> Canonverse (nation names used)

“May I ask you out for a peaceful walk in the woods?” 

Norway looked up from the crime book he was reading at the moment, placing his index finger next to the last word he had read, and his eyes focused on Denmark standing in the doorway.   
He was bowing slightly, sincere smile on his face and his right hand outstretched towards Norway, the other resting behind his back.

“It’s -24°C outside, you’ll freeze your toes off,” Norway crooked and eyebrow at his lover, waiting for him to keep talking and trying to convince him to go with him anyway.

“And the sky is clear, it’s new years eve and we’re both alone at home for the first time in quite a few years,” Denmark walked over to where Norway was sitting on the small sofa in the office of his small mountain cottage. As soon as Norway felt the weight shifting beside him, he leaned his head on the taller nation’s shoulder and let out a soft sigh.

“I thought it would be nice to go outside for a while. Maybe we can catch some fireworks?”

“If we’re unlucky, maybe we’ll be caught by wolves,” Norway mumbled, setting his book to the side to instead hold onto Denmark’s hands. They were just a bit larger than Norway’s own, mostly because they were broader, and they were always warm and gentle with him. 

“Don’t be so pessimistic, it can be romantic!”  
“Taking care of your frozen butt is not romantic, however,” Norway poked Denmark’s nose, resisting his urge to kiss the Dane’s smile off his face.

“Warming it up later can be exactly how romantic as you want,” Denmark’s hands found their way around Norway’s waist, and pulled Norway closer to him, leaving soft kisses up and down his neck until Norway didn’t have it in himself to say no to a late-night stroll.

With how good he was behaving, Norway thought that Denmark could earn himself some warm bedtime snuggles by the time they got back to the cottage. 

It was neither windy nor snowing, but the air was still cold and walking uphill in the shadows of the trees didn’t help as much with keeping warm as they both would like. Still, a thousand years ago they would have thought it was a perfect night for a play-fight, and the 15 year old and worn winter boots that they wore would seem like a luxurious invention to a young viking. 

The woods were quiet and serene, no birds chirping or rustling of leaves. Most sounds muffled by the heavy cloak of white snow.   
Most sounds besides Denmark’s cheerful voice singing “Silent Night” in as many languages he could remember it in.   
Norway, who walked silently alongside his long-time love, was glad that his scarf covered his mischievous smile. 

“Und als Bruder huldvoll umschloß, Jesus die.. Nor wait what-?!”  
Denmark had almost sung through the whole song in German when Norway, out of nowhere, decided to see if the snow could muffle the sound of his boyfriend’s singing as well, and pushed him down into the snow.

Denmark was stunned silent, and the look on his face was too adorable for Norway to keep his laughter inside, letting himself fall down in the snow beside him, clutching his sides as the laughter kept bubbling up from inside of him.

Denmark lied and listened to the sound of Norway’s laughter, nothing holding Norway back from letting it all out in the calm of the winter woods. Denmark listened, closing his eyes to focus on nothing more than the voice he loved so much. 

When he opened his eyes, he expected to be greeted by stars, as they had been shining bright above them all evening. He loved the countryside because of that, the skies were so often clear and stargazing was even more magical there.  
But when his eyes opened, he saw green. Green light that moved in waves, and shifting into yellows, blues, and purples.   
His eyes widened and his smile spread even bigger, and he sat upright in one swift motion and pointed to the skies. 

“Norway, look! The Aurora!” 

Norway’s giggles faded out to silence, and he glanced up to the sky.   
Denmark was right, the aurora was above them, bright, beautiful, and enchanting as it always had been. 

“Don’t point to it, your fingers will become crooked,” Norway sat up as well, lowering Denmark’s arm to instead hold his hand, and they adapted the same position as they had on the small office sofa just some hour earlier. Arms around each other, Norway’s head on Denmark’s shoulder and Denmark’s head on his, they sat in silence and looked over the dancing lights and the starry sky.

“Do you still believe that it’s the Valkyrie’s armour?” Denmark mumbled, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence, but also wanting to hear more of Norway’s voice. 

“Maybe. I’m not sure, I never was. But it is beautiful,” Denmark turned to look at Norway, eyes full of adoration. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” he said, and Norway turned to face him, and Denmark couldn’t tell if the rosy tint to his cheeks was blushing or because of the cold.   
Norway sighed softly, his head bowing down just a little so the scarf around his neck would cover up his shy smile. Denmark chucked at the sight, and leaned in for a kiss. How could he resist kissing his love underneath a magical display of nature both around and above them? 

“Happy new year, silly old fool,” Norway murmured, before quickly stealing one more kiss from the Dane, and he stood up, pulling the taller nation with him.

“But now my butt is cold, and I’d like some romantic warming up.”  
The night was still, but not silent, when they got back home.


	3. Under the Misteltoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for DenNor Week 2016, days 1 and 2.   
> December 28th: Childhood Friends | December 29th: Mistletoe
> 
> Human Au.   
> Den is Magnus Jensen  
> Nor is Sindre

Magnus had seen many strange, and sometimes miraculous, things happen at Christmas parties.   
He’d seen his uncle fall down the stairs dressed as Santa, only to stand back up and blame it on invisible reindeers getting in his way, although the whole family agreed that those reindeers were probably made of beer. 

He had seen things get lost only to turn up in strange places, he’d seen people trip over themselves and each other, friends fallen asleep in bathtubs and even a chandelier fall over and set the Christmas tree on fire.   
Christmas in the Jensen household was often something out of the ordinary. And ever since Magnus started inviting his friends over, things only got stranger.

One Christmas they thought everything had been going fine, until the next morning when they found Magnus’ friend Maarten passed out drunk in the bathtub. That was a story they told the younger members, because it was a little wild in the way that Magnus friend had just gone to sleep in there without anybody else noticing, but it was nothing too terrible that could possibly scar the young minds. 

Magnus had hoped for a nice, calm, non-alcoholic Christmas this year, so he had only invited his life-long best friend Sindre. Neither of them drank much, at least not around family, and they knew each other so well that the craziest thing they could possibly get up to is fall asleep beside each other in the cat’s favourite spot on the sofa.   
And Magnus was thrilled when that was pretty much what he got. 

No Christmas tree’s had been set on fire, no Santa’s had broken their legs due to alcoholic reindeer getting in the way, and nobody had fallen asleep in the bathtub. The craziest thing happening so far was the cat stealing a relative’s toupee, much to the delight of the younger family members that chased after it while giggling until they got hiccups.

Magnus and Sindre had been given the job of putting away the dishes, which they did very effectively. After having played together since they were only three years old, they had gotten to know each other’s rhythm so well that they worked perfectly together like clockwork.   
Passing each other the empty plates and managing to pass each other by in the narrow doorways proved to be no issue, at least not until they were all out of plates and walked through the door to the living room at the same time, only to be met by a choir of “ooh” and expectant looks from the Magnus’ family.

The two friends stared at each other for a moment, before their eyes widened in shock when they realized exactly which doorway they stood in. The mistletoe doorway. 

“Of course, and on Christmas, and in front of my whole family,” Magnus thought. He wasn’t bothered that it was Sindre of all people he was forced to kiss because of the silly tradition. In fact, he was a bit happy about it. 

There had been many nights that he’d dreamed of kissing Sindre’s thin and pale lips, and wrap him up in his arms and hold him so tight that he wasn’t sure he’d ever want to let him go. The crush had formed when he was 14, and it had only seemed to grow into a stronger infatuation as the years passed and they both turned 20. Magnus had never said anything about it, too scared of being pushed away and having their friendship ruined. 

He had sometimes thought he was imagining that Sindre felt similarly, a cynical voice in his mind saying that there was nothing more than friendly or familial trust and affection behind the way that Sindre would sometimes cling onto him, how he’d lean his head on Magnus shoulder when he was tired, or those times when their hands brushed together as they walked beside each other. 

But now here he stood, with the pretty boy that had grown into a gorgeous man in front of him, and he felt his breathing shake when Sindre let out his quiet and short laugh, before looking up at Magnus with his small smirk. 

“I guess, since it’s a tradition…” he trailed off, putting his hands on Magnus shoulders to turn the taller man so he stood more upright. 

“Rather you than anybody else,” a slight tug at his tie, and Magnus was pulled down into a soft kiss. 

Magnus felt his cheeks heating up, the blush spreading to his ears and neck, and his heart raced. It was his dream come true, and he couldn’t hold back.  
He heard the small gasp from Sindre when Magnus arms found their way around him, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss ever so slightly. Magnus heart started beating harder in his chest when he felt Sindre melt into the kiss, and his hands letting go of his tie to instead rest behind his neck.

When they broke apart, to the sound of cheers and words like “they finally did it!” behind them, they stood for a long moment just gazing into each others eyes.

“We should talk,” Magnus finally stuttered out, taking Sindre by the hand and leading him to a more private space of the family home. His whole body was quivering when he stuttered out his confession, too embarrassed and shy to look his love in the eyes.

“Idiot,” Sindre had said, in the gentle tone of voice he only used with Magnus and his brother, and he pulled the taller man closer to hug him.

“I know, I’ve known for very long,” he said.  
“And I feel the same. I thought you’d notice, but you’re too dense.”

Magnus laughed, but it sounded more like heavy breaths, and he shook his head, his signature grin spreading out over his features. 

“It’s a Christmas miracle,” he said, before being silenced by Sindre’s lips, once again pressing against his own, leaving him speechless and breathless for the second of many many more times to come.


	4. Moonlight Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight and Princess AU   
> Nyotalia  
> Nyo!Den is Freja  
> Nyo!Nor is Signe

“It’s not wise of Her Majesty to be wandering around the gardens at night, especially not on her own.”

The sound of a voice behind her startled Freja, making her jump and suck in a breath of surprise. The small laugh coming from the person behind her calmed her, as did the slight clicking sound of armour as the woman behind her moved closer. 

“But I’m not alone, you are here with me!” Freja turned around, her long dress and robes swirling around her feet, dragging with it leaves and small pebbels that laid on the path. 

Signe bit back a smile as she watched the princess move closer to her. Her carefree spirit and warm, loving smile looked more magical than ever in the pale glow of the moon. 

“Why are you here at night?” Signe gently took the princess’ hand and followed her along the rows of flowering rosebushes and plantbeds that made up the royal garden. 

“It’s much more peaceful than it is during the day, and I get to actually look at the flowers and enjoy a walk without people interrupting me,” the princess cast a small, sideways glance at Signe, before adding with a heartfelt laugh  
“But if I must choose a companion, there is no one I’d choose over you.”

Signe laughed along with Freja as the taller woman leaned her head on her shoulder, leading them towards the small pavillion in the center of the garden. 

“Oh, my fair knight in shining armour,” the princess said in a playacted voice, as she pulled Signe up on the marble floor.   
“Will you dance with me here, under the moonlight?” 

Signe sighed and laughed at the princess’ hopeful expression, and laughed even more when she batted her eyelashes and pouted. 

“How could I ever refuse you, Princess?” Signe bowed, before reaching out for Freja’s hands and slowly joining her in a midnight dance.


	5. Lonely Yellow Boxfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an "Angsty Quote" prompt list, with the added challenge of having it played out in an aquarium.   
> Human Au  
> Den is Magnus  
> Nor is Sindre

He just wanted a peaceful day off and away from everything.   
A day for himself, a day without intruders.   
A day for him to sort out his thoughts and emotions.

Of course, Sindre’s plans of spending some quality time alone rarely worked out. Someone would always find him, join him, try to pry him away and get him activated again. 

This time it was Magnus that found him, hiding at the local aquarium, sitting down in a dark corner and having a silent conversation with the small and lonely yellow boxfish. 

“There you are, I have been looking all over for you!” Magnus exclaimed, although not as loud as he usually was. Perhaps he had noticed the gloomy air around Sindre, his years of experience telling him it was best to approach more gently than usual.

Sindre curled more into himself, sighing sadly when he saw the small yellow fish swim away, leaving him alone with the other man. 

“I was worried about you, you know,” Magnus said as he sat down beside Sindre, looking at him with a sad smile.   
Sindre didn’t say a word, didn’t look his way. Instead he closed his eyes and wished that he could just sink through the floor. Of all the people to go looking for him, the one he’d hurt had to be the one. 

“Sindre…” the small lilt of sadness in Magnus voice made Sindre shiver and lean away from the taller man, not wanting his touch and shying away. 

A shaking “I’m so sorry…” was all that escaped his sore throat, his weakened voice barely above a whisper and he could tell that if he said any more, tears would start falling. Not even the dark light and the sound of flowing water and electric humming from the aquariums could mask his uneve breathing.

Because how could he explain his drunken lashing out. How could he explain how he had done wrong, projecting his own insecurities onto the man who claimed to love him. Onto the man who he loved. How could he explain the panic and the clumsy movements that led to a black eye and a few broken bottles.   
Sindre felt so much shame, even disgust towards himself, and he was scared that his mistake would mean the end.

“Sindre, please look at me,” Magnus spoke softly, gently extending a hand to turn Sindre to face him. He could see traces of tears on Sindre’s face, and he bit into his lip to keep from frowning at the sight.

“What happened doesn’t change anything,” he started, thumb gently stroking Sindre’s cheek.   
“I love you, and I know you made mistakes, but we all do sometimes. Please come back home again.”

The mess of thoughts inside Sindre’s head weighted him down, made him tired, and unleashed a flow of tears down his face.   
Magnus hesitated for a moment before taking Sindre into his arms and hugging him. 

“It was a mistake, it will be okay,” Magnus said as he let Sindre sob into his shoulder. 

“Let’s go home,” he said, lifting Sindre up to his feet and holding onto his hand, waiting for the shorter man to move.   
A small kiss to his cold hand, clasping Magnus’ own warm one, and they were walking away from the dark room, Sindre not as alone as the small yellow fish anymore.


	6. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Au - Long Distance Relationship   
> Den is Magnus  
> Nor is Sindre

“Are you nervous?”   
Sindre squinted at the screen, reading the small message over two times before replying.

“Not so much. You?”   
“A bit.”

Sindre sighed and straightened out his shirt, telling himself it would be okay. They had talked for over a year, even voice-called each other before.   
Sindre was excited to see Magnus in front of him, how his lips would move when he spoke, and see his hair and eyes. 

Sindre rarely got excited or flustered from a skype call, but he could feel his palms becoming sweaty and knots forming in his stomach, as the messaging service tried to connect and start the video chat between him and the other man.

The screen went black for a moment, and Sindre sucked in a breath, before the pixels started to blend together and a freckled face appeared on the screen. 

“Oh, hello…” Sindre was stunned. The loud and energetic voice that he’d come to love belonged to a handsome man. Magnus had broad shoulders and a warm smile, blue eyes and hair as wild and untamed as his laughter. 

“Oh… You’re…” Magnus eyes were wide open and his lips parted, a stunned expression that Sindre found too adorable he couldn’t help but blush. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Sindre felt the knots in his stomach tighten. He really liked Magnus, and thought he was very handsome now that he’d seen his face. 

“Tell you what?” His voice was shaking, and he anxiously bit his lower lip to stop it from quivering. 

The sound of Magnus’ laughter came through Sindre’s speakers, and Sindre felt his cheeks heat up more when Magnus flashed him a big smile. 

“You are gorgeous! It seems I’m in love with an angel.”

Sindre could only blush a more vibrant shade of red and gape at Magnus, as the knots in his stomach disappeared, only to be replaced by happy and fluttering butterflies.


	7. Dummy Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Au  
> Nyo!Den is Freja  
> Nor is Sindre

Weekends were Freja’s favourite days. Not only because she got away from school, but because she could stay at Sindre’s place. 

Sindre didn’t mind staying in bed for hours, or walking around in payamas all day. Having breakfast for lunch while watching TV, both of them cuddled up on the couch. 

Freja loved it. She loved the calm and coziness of Sindre and his apartment, and she considered it a lucky bonus that her long-term boyfriend had his own place to live. 

This weekend wasn’t much different. Freja had gone to Sindre on Firday night, and now on Saturday morning they were sitting in Sindre’s livingroom, Freja on the couch and Sindre on the floor in front of her, both caught up in the video game they were playing. 

Freja didn’t know why it got to her so bad, she knew Sindre wasn’t particularly good at the game and he would often loose track or get his character killed, but the Saturday she couldn’t handle it. 

There was worry in her voice every time she asked where his character had gone, when she could no longer spot him on the screen.   
Every time Sindre sighed and said his usual “oops, I died again,” it felt like something stabbed Freja in her stomach. 

After the sixth death of Sindre’s character Freja couldn’t take it anymore.  
She paused the game, threw her controller to the other side of the couch to instead wrap her arms around Sindre’s neck and shoulders, as she started to sob into his blond locks of hair. 

“What are you crying for?” Sindre gently rubbed his hands along Freja’s arms, worried and confused about why his girlfriend was crying. 

“But I don’t want you to die,” she sobbed, her legs hooking around Sindre’s torso.   
Sindre sat bewildered for a moment, until he finally realized what was going on. He bit back a smile as he moved out of Freja’s grasp and sat down next to her on the couch, letting her lean on him and cry into his shoulder as he stroked her back. 

“It’s only in the game, it’s not real,” he tried to calm her and keep himself from laughing at the situation.

“But I don’t want any you to die. Who will then go on adventures with me?” Sindre felt a bit awful for laughing at his girlfriend’s despair, but he couldn’t hold himself. Freja was an emotional person, but this, he thought, was a whole new level. 

“No more death-games. I’ll go get you some ice cream… Because it’s that time again, isn’t it?” when Freja hung her head and nodded in reply, Sindre smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“I’m a dummy,” Freja mumbled, wiping tears away with the sleeve of the big red shirt she was wearing. She had “borrowed” it from Sindre, and the smell and warmth of it helped comfort her. 

“You are my dummy,” Sindre lifted her chin and kissed her softly. 

“What ice cream do you want?”   
“Cookies and cream!”

“I’ll be back, dummy dear,” Sindre winked before leaving, reminding himself to buy pads and painkillers as well.


	8. Cuddle Punks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested some "Sleepy DenNor Punks Cuddling"  
> Around this time, a Nerd!Den and Punk!Nor au was very popular, but I decided to indulge myself and write them both as punks in this one.   
> Human AU  
> Den is Magnus  
> Nor is Sindre

“Wakey wakey, rise and shine. It’s time to rock, the day is fine!” 

With a gurgled groan Sindre sat up in the hotel bed, ruffling his hair and pushing it away from his eyes.   
Magnus was wide awake and walking around their hotel room butt-naked, singing improvised songs about what a lovely day he and Sindre were going to have.

“Who needs an alarm clock when they could settle for sleeping with you?” Sindre huffed before lying down once again, hiding his face in the pillow and pulling the duvet over his head. 

“What a pleasure to have me all to yourself at night and be awoken by my beautiful voice every morning,” Magnus laughed, lying down beside Sindre in the bed and pulling the shorter man close to him, snuggling up beside him. 

“That lovely voice also snores in my ear all night,” Sindre turned around to face Magnus, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and trailing his fingers along the tattooed lines on the taller man’s chest and arms.   
Magnus faked hurt and pouted, poking Sindre’s nose with his own.

“I don’t snore. But you do.”  
“Only after a good fuck, I do,” Sindre smiled, gently pressing his lips to Magnus’, careful so their piercings wouldn’t get caught together, like they had done before.

“So I get a five-star rating?” Magnus smirked, only to have his wild hair gently tugged at. 

“If you let me sleep some more I’ll give you a 10,” Sindre mumbled, nuzzling his face into Magnus’ neck, the cold metal of his piercings making the taller man shiver.

A mumbled “as you wish,” and Sindre was sleeping in Magnus’ arms, and Magnus read the runes tattooed on his sleeping lovers’ skin as he waited for him to wake up. 

Over and over, he repeated the phrase that was written with ink on pale skin.   
“Always with you,” he mumbled, before slowly falling asleep to the sound of his love’s breathing and heartbeats.


	9. Sweet Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse  
> Written for Norway's Birthday

It wasn’t often that Norway woke up before Denmark did. It was usually he who woke up to find the other side of the bed empty, a little note in the place where a warm body had lain just hours before. 

Sometimes Denmark was still there, enjoying the morning and listening to the sleepy sounds that Norway made. Norway used to deny that he mumbled in his sleep, but he’d like to think that he’d grown much as a person, and could now admit and own up to his little quirks. 

This morning, however, Norway woke up before Denmark did. Perhaps it was the sunlight shining in through the window, or the fact he didn’t have coffee before he went to bed the night before. 

Norway took the opportunity to stretch out, feeling how his cold toes brushed against his lovers’ ankles underneath the duvet. Norway sighed and leaned back, taking in the sight of his sleeping love.

The dark and thick eyebrows, a tiny scar at the end of the right one. Norway’s fault. Or Denmark’s own, depending on who was telling the story of how Denmark had sneaked up behind Norway, and scared him so he’d been knocked with a heavy book on his temple.   
It had happened many times, but never that bad. Norway would be lying if he didn’t feel a little ounce of guilt for that one, despite the fact it had been an accident. 

Norway’s gaze wandered to the freckles cheeks. It wasn’t just his cheeks that were freckled, the whole Danish nation was covered in them, even more so now with summer closing in on them. Denmark’s norse, broken a total of three times. Once by Sweden, once by Norway, and once from walking into a lamppost when he was drunk. Norway chuckled when he remembered Denmark’s grumpy mumble when he told the doctor what had happened.

Norway trailed his fingers along his lover’s jaw, down his neck and down to his chest, the warm skin a contrast to his cold fingertips. He felt the other nation begin to stirr and slowly wake up, and Norway leaned in to kiss a sleepy dane good morning.

“Mornin’,” Denmark yawned, stretching out his arms before wrapping them around Norway, pulling the shorter nation closer to him. Norway didn’t fight, and hid his face in the crook of Denmark’s neck. 

“And oh… Happy birthday, min skat. Hope it’ll be a good one!” 

Norway smiled at Denmark’s words, leaning up to kiss him again, lips softly brushing against Denmark’s.

“It will be, because I have you,” he murmured, before closing his eyes and smiling into a sweet morning kiss.


	10. He'll Count the Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse  
> Set not long after 1814  
> oh, Swe is there too

Norway knew he was there, right in front of him.   
Behind the mountains that rose up high from the deep blue water, over miles upon miles of waves. Denmark was there. 

Norway breathed in deeply, willing the clock to go faster and the tide to finally turn. 

10 years had never seemed as long as they had now, when he was without Denmark.   
Though Norway admitted that, politics aside, Sweden wasn’t a terrible company, and it was nice to have someone more challenging to play chess with, his heart ached from the separation.   
Not Norway the nation’s heart, but Norway the man’s heart.

“I want him back,” Norway sighed, pushing the curtains away and looking out across the stormy sea.   
He didn’t care for what answer he would get, Norway just needed to say it out loud, thinking that it would ease his pain a little bit.

“I need Denmark,” Sweden hummed in response, and nodding his head in agreement.   
He knew that the separation would affect both Denmark and Norway in the worst ways, and he felt guilty about not being able to prevent it.

“I can only do so much. We can only do so much,” Sweden pushed his glasses further up his nose-bridge before moving the small black chess piece forward, and beckoning Norway to return to their game. 

“If politics were like chess, I’d been king over you all long ago,” Norway said, knocking over Sweden’s King and and mumbling “check mate” under his breath.

“This won’t last forever.”  
“I hope so,” Norway returned to his place by the window, watching the rain fall down outside. 

He’d count the days until he was free. He’d count the days until he could see his beloved again.


	11. The Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU - Watching Eurovision  
> Den is Magnus  
> Nor is Sindre

“Sindreeeeeeeee, help me!” Magnus groaned, slumping down next to his roommate on the livingroom couch. 

When he didn’t get a response, Magnus looked up to see the Norwegian engulfed in the crazy world that was Eurovision.

“Sindre? Sindreeee, help me please? I’ll make you coffee,” Magnus poked his shoulder and put on his best pleading eyes, but Sindre didn’t budge.

“I’m free from torture this weekend, because I didn’t procrastinate with video games for two months,” he sighed, lowering the volume on the tv and glancing over at Magnus.

“But it’s a subject you’re good at and I need help!” Magnus threw his arms around Sindre, putting his acting-skills to show. He knew Sindre was better than most on the subject of fairytales, even better than Magnus himself. 

Sindre sighed, contemplating if it would be worth missing the second semi-final to help his friend.   
Realizing that helping Magnus would also save him fron seeing his friend panic and traumatized from bad grades, Sindre turned down the sound on the tv and motioned for Magnus to go and get his laptop.

“You better get an A on this,” he mumbled, curling up next to Magnus on the couch, a big cup of coffee in his hands.

“With your help, I’m sure I’ll get an A!” Magnus turned to Sindre and smiled.   
With the cheesy love-song playing in the background, and the only light in the room coming from the tv and computer screens, Magnus felt how he was drawn towards Sindre.   
As the song came to its climax, Magnus lips met Sindre’s, and his heart beat faster when he felt the kiss be returned. 

“Now you better get that A,” Sindre sighed as they broke away, winking at Magnus and hitting random letters on the keyboard.

“Finish tonight and I’ll kiss you again,” with a face red as a strawberry, Magnus took to finishing his essay, with the perfect motivation sitting beside him, softly singing;

“It’s just the way that you are, that can make my day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold Star if you know which song Den is singing at the end


	12. Youtubers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no title for this besides, well, "Youtubers AU", because it's an AU I never finished.   
> Human AU  
> Den is Magnus  
> Nor is Sindre

“I missed hearing your voice,” the calm voice coming through the speakers of Magnus’ computer made him smile.   
He reached down to grab his headphones, plugging them in and turning up the volume, so he could better hear the soft words his boyfriend spoke to him.

“I’ve missed yours too,” he replied, his smile stretching into a cheeky grin, and he could see how Sindre bowed his head down and let his blond hair cover his face.  
He knew Sindre was blushing, it was how he’d always responded to Magnus’ grin. 

“I liked your new cover,” Magnus said, and Sindre looked back up.  
“I never knew someone so small could have such a strong voice.”

“You’re barely 5cm taller than I am,” Sindre bit back, but even through the bad-quality of his webcam Magnus could see the playful spark in his eyes.

“Why don’t you come here and show me, you owe me a serenade after all,” Magnus hoped to hear Sindre laugh at that, but instead he saw how his boyfriend twisted in his seat and bit his lip. 

Magnus started to worry.   
Maybe something was wrong, what if he had said something that somehow had hurt Sindre?  
He didn’t get the chance to ask before he heard Sindre say in a quiet and shaky voice.

“I… Soon I will show you…”   
“You.. what? How?”

Magnus’ eyes were wide as he waited for Sindre to answer.   
The Norwegian exhaled and looked right at the camera, his mind telling him that it was better to be straightforward.

“I booked a plane ticket to Copenhagen. I thought I’d come see you on your birthday…” Sindre trailed off, feeling a small lump forming in his throat.   
The same kind of anxious lump he felt when he tried to go on stage. 

“That is… If you want me to come, of course,” Sindre felt his cheeks heat up and his hands were shaking.   
Magnus sat before his computer with eyes and mouth wide open.   
He couldn’t believe it, he had to pinch himself to ensure he wasn’t dreaming.

A happy shout sounded through Sindre’s speakers as he saw Magnus’ spinning around in his deskchair, arms waving in the air. 

“Of course I want you to come here! How long are you staying? You’re staying at my place, right? You don’t need to waste money on hotels and…” Magnus babbled on, and Sindre could only smile and sit back and listen to the happy rambling of his boyfriend.   
And the lump in his throat was replaced with butterflies, fluttering around in his stomach, as he patiently waited for the day he’d finally meet his love in person.


	13. Not a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to have been a "Three Sentence Fic" but I got a bit carried away  
> Human AU - Coffee Shop  
> Den is Magnus  
> Nor is Sindre

It wasn’t an addiction.   
That’s what Sindre told himself every morning as he poured himself a cup of newly brewed black coffee.   
He wasn’t addicted to the scent, the taste, the caffeine kick.   
It was simply a morning routine, a part of his breakfast (and sometimes his only breakfast), and he enjoyed it too much to change it for something else. 

It was not an addiction, and it certainly wasn’t too bad to wake up one moring to find his old and trusty coffee machine laying broken on the floor, probably knocked over by his cat.   
It was not an addiction, it wasn’t a problem, and Sindre’s hands weren’t shaking because of withdrawal symptoms, he must have just been a little colder than usual. 

But Sindre wondered if it might have been an addiction, when he found himself rushing to the nearest coffee shop that same evening, no longer able to hold back and the need for the damned drink had grown all too strong. 

But in the end, Sindre didn’t mind.   
That evening, he walked out of the small shop, caffeine back in his system, and a note with a phone number scribbled onto it.   
That blond barista sure knew how to be convincing, both in selling pumpkin spice latte’s and making Sindre agree to a date.   
Maybe it was the desperate need for coffee, or it was his warm smile.   
Either way, Sindre thought that if he wasn’t addicted to coffee, he could become addicted to Magnus.


	14. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that "First Kiss" video where strangers kissed each other on camera? Yeah, this is inspired by that.
> 
> Human AU  
> Nor is Sindre  
> Den is Magnus

Magnus didn’t really know what he had signed up for.   
A “first kiss” video project would sound like a cute idea, but as he walked up on set, completely white background and special lighting around, he felt a little bit nervous. 

What was he even supposed ot do? Talk about his first kiss?   
He couldn’t even remember it clearly, he supposes it was when he was drunk the first time.  
Or maybe one time in kindergarten, his mother likes to tell him about all his past wives and husbands from when he was little.

When he was given the instructions, he felt how his heart speeded up. He glanced over at the set, and with a deep breath he walked over and waited. 

His “partner” was stunning. Cold and sharp, lean and elegant.   
He seemed to be indifferent about the fact they were going to kiss, and politely introduced himself as Sindre when the cameras turned on. 

Magnus squiremd around, laughing to cover up his nervousness.   
He was going to kiss this stunning man, and he couldn’t help but thank whatever god had been watching over him for giving him this opportunity.

Sindre’s lips were chapped, and not quite as cold as Mangus had expected them to be.   
He kissed very softly, making Magnus slightly frustrated.   
He wondered if he could pull him closer, hold him in his arms and kiss him with more vigour. 

When Magnus felt arms slowly reaching around his shoulders, he let his heart take over and he held Sindre against him, kissing him with more passion than any kisses he’d given in a long time.

Sindre warmed up to him and tangled his hands in Magnus’ hair, pulling him closer and their kiss deepened into a sweet but open mouthed mess.   
Magnus thought to himself that this was the best kiss he’d ever had, and he felt how a displeased sigh escaped him when they parted, his hands still on Sindre’s waist. 

Sindre still stood close, and Magnus felt like drowning in his eyes, as deep and blue as the ocean.   
A small smile found its way to Sindre’s lips, and he pulled a hand away from Magnus shoulders to trace a cold finger along his jawline.

“I think I might keep you,” he murmured, laughing as he realized the comment might not have sounded as sweet as intended. 

“On one condition,” Magnus said, trying to contain the laughter bubbling inside of him. Sindre peaked up, humming for him to continue.

“If I can have one more kiss?" 

"That can be arranged,” Sindre’s hands found their way to the sides of Magnus’ head, and he slowly pulled him down, their lips meeting once again.


	15. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf AU   
> Den is Magnus  
> Nor is Sindre

“How am I… during a full moon?” Magnus asked one night, curled up in bed with Sindre’s head on his chest.

His voice had been so soft, so calm, he carefully let his fingers trace patterns on Sindre’s shoulder as he waited for an answer, fearing that the bruises he sometimes found on Sindre’s body was the result of him turning.

“Don’t you know?” Sindre snaked his arm around Magnus’ chest, cuddling closer against him and the warmth of his body, the steady heartbeat and calm breathing.

“I can’t remember much… I… I’m afraid I’d hurt you, that I have hurt you,” Magnus said with a shaking voice, not meeting Sindre’s gaze when the shorter man leaned over him, cupping his cheek with his hand.

“You haven’t. I don’t think you ever will,” thumb tracing the hollow beneath Magnus’ eye, Sindre leaned down to leave a soft kiss to his lips, lying back down and hiding his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck.

“How can you be so sure?” Magnus wrapped his arms around Sindre, holding him close and breathing in his scent.

“I know a puppy when I see one,” he felt the smile against his neck and let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Sindre would never lie to him about that, and he could be at peace with himself, at least until the next full moon.


	16. Singing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU - "I pushed you out into the rain"  
> Den is Magnus  
> Nor is Sindre

His gaze was colder than ice, sharper than daggers and it sent shivers down Magnus’ spine. Shivers of guilt.

Sindre was glaring at him, his hair clinging to his face and rain washing over him.   
Magnus anxiously tapped his feet, biting his lips and hoping that Sindre could possibly forgive him for pushing him out in the rain. 

“Sorry…” he mumbled, just loud enough for the other to hear.   
There was a spark in Sindre’s eyes, a mischievous idea he was going to act on. 

The hand around Magnus’ arm had a firm grip, pulling him out from his small shelter and out in the rain, turning him around just in time to shield the shorter man from the splash of water coming at them, the driver in the car not noticing. 

Magnus sighed and listened to Sindre laughter, realizing just how soaked they both were.   
He took hold of Sindre’s hand, starting to walk away in the direction of their home, smiling when he felt the shorter man interlock their fingers and lean against his arm. 

Resisting the urge to sing “Singing in the Rain” was a bigger struggle than Magnus had guessed.


	17. Where Water Meets the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viking Age AU - Inspired by the songs "My Destiny" and "Elegy" by Leaves' Eyes  
> Nyo!Den is Fríða  
> Nor is Sindre

Love was the most beautiful thing Fríða had ever felt.  
It warmed her heart, made her feel safe at night, and relieved her of her worst fear, loneliness

But she’s fallen for Sindre, who loved her back with a passion he never showed for anything else but her and the vast oceans he sailed.

His kisses were tender, so careful and soft they left Fríða wanting more.   
It was his way of teasing her, to make her come closer and take control, and he loved when she did.   
Fríða was a woman as untameable as the ocean, more wonderful and loving than he could ever have dreamt of.

But Sindre often left her on the shoreline, craving his touch and sweet kisses.   
She never wanted to let him go, fearing that the ocean would take him away from her.   
Having two lovers was dangerous enough, and when one of them was the ocean, the danger seemed too close, too real, too threatening.

Yet she waited on the shoreline, where the water meets the sand.   
Fríða waited patiently for the man who had her heart and sailed away with it, for riches and battles, new lands and discoveries.   
She would wait for him until her last day, always welcoming him home with a wide smile and warm embrace.


	18. Grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not what you think it is  
> Prompt: Grinding  
> Canonverse

Denmark often thought of himself as a person who could tolerate most things.   
Open minded and enthusiastic, he always tried his best to not be judgemental and to look at things objectively.

He often failed when it came to Norway.  
Norway, who he loved so dearly, and always wanted to hold close and never let go.   
Norway, who was his moon and stars, guiding him in the dark nights when he felt lost and scared. 

Though some nights were better than others, and one night at 3.40 am Denmark realized he had to do something if he wanted to get any sleep for the night.

“Norway, wake up…” he mumbled, gently shaking his lover awake.   
Norway had never been one to appreciate being waken up by someone, and Denmark could just barely make out how he was glaring at him in the darkness.

“Having a bad night again?” Denmark sighed, pulling Norway close to him and smelling his hair, feeling how he shorter man wrapped his arms around him.

“Mmmh… How could you tell?” a soft kiss against his collarbone, sighing deeply to try to mask the annoyed tone in his voice.   
Norway was tired, and wished Denmark would make it quick and let him go back to sleep as quickly as possible.

“You’re grinding your teeth again… I can’t sleep, it’s annoying,” Norway’s cheeks heated up quickly, and he mumbled an apology as he felt the Dane’s chest rise and fall softly as he quietly laughed.

Denmark pressed a kiss to Norway’s head, mumbling that is there was anything that was troubling him he should speak up about it, instead of keeping it inside like the usually did. 

Norway hummed a reply and told Denmark to go back to sleep, or he’d fix so that they’d be sleeping in separate beds from then on.


	19. Always, Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU - Immortal Nor  
> Den: Magnus  
> Nor: Sindre

Slumped against each other, breathing ragged and skin sweaty and covered in bruises.   
Sindre’s murmuring about how he’s getting older making Magnus laugh softly and wrap his arms around the shorter man.

“You’re not aging though…” Magnus leaned his head to look down on the other, Sindre’s head resting on his chest and long eyelashes softly brushing against his skin.   
Magnus knew he wasn’t very old, and that he’d surely live for a long time to come, but he was sure he’d never love someone quite like Sindre.

Sindre, so calm and collected on the outside, but passionate and stormy like the oceans beneath the layers of shyness, sarcasm and coldness.   
He had a kind of beauty Magnus had only read about in old fairy tales; the smaller man reminded him of the images of elven kings from far away worlds.

“I stopped aging long ago,” Sindre said with a heavy sigh, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ collarbone.   
Magnus moved a hand to run his fingers through Sindre’s silky, golden locks, remembering when he first had learnt what Sindre was.

It had been ten years, and Magnus had counted every month since they’d met.   
He’d fallen head over heels for Sindre the first time he’d seen him. It was a cliché thing to say, but it was true.   
The cold hand that reached out to help him up after he’d slipped on the street that day, who could have thought that they’d both be lying in the same bed ten years from that day?

But after a while, Magnus had noticed something strange about his lover.   
He had noticed the small wrinkles starting to appear on his own face, and even one grey strand of hair, but no sign of aging could be found on his lover.

He remembers Sindre’s reaction when he’d been asked about it.   
The cup of coffee had fallen to the floor, not breaking but the drink spilling everywhere.   
Sindre looked like he’d seen a ghost, hands twitching and breath caught in his throat.

Magnus had been prepared to rush over if Sindre were to faint, but he hadn’t.   
Instead he’d silently cleaned up the mess he’d made on the kitchen floor, and motioned for Magnus to sit down by the dining table with him.

The words he said were chosen carefully, spoken slowly, calmly, not wanting to startle Magnus or make it seem like he was lying.   
He explained how he had just found that one day, he could survive anything.   
Nothing could burn or harm him; he couldn’t die, no matter how hard he tried.

Magnus had listened to every word, heard the tiredness and pain in Sindre’s voice, the feelings he carefully tried to conceal.   
Sindre had thought that Magnus would leave him, but he hadn’t.   
Magnus wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to. He loved Sindre dearly, immortal or not.

“Immortal or not…” he mumbled to himself, letting his hands once more rest on Sindre’s waist, trailing patterns on his soft skin.   
Sindre tilted his head up, looking into his eyes, waiting for Magnus to continue.

“I’ll love you anyway,” the small, gently smile that Magnus loved spread out on Sindre’s lips, as he leaned up to give him a kiss, sweet, soft and loving, just like the man who gave it.

 

*********

 

Sindre had never liked hospitals. Not when they were still new, not when they had been improved to modern standards.   
The screams of old patients still echoed in his head as he ran down the halls as fast as his legs could carry him.

Why had it been Magnus? Why couldn’t it have been Sindre who’d crashed the car and gotten hurt?   
Sindre would survive, no matter what happened to him, Magnus would not.

Sindre had never thought that the man he loved could ever look so fragile.   
But as he looked upon his sleeping form on the hospital bed, the room so white and clean, contrasting his bruised face, he couldn’t hold back tears.

He’d never been afraid of people dying.   
When he was still young it had been normal, his family was long gone and countless of friends and lovers he’d had in the past had died as well, leaving him behind.   
That had never bothered him much before, but now he feared for the life that could soon be gone.

Sindre had told himself many times before that crying never helped anything, but tears rolled down his cheeks nonetheless.   
He tried his best to steady his breathing as he sat down in a chair next to the bed, carefully placing his hand on top of Magnus’ arm.   
He was still warm, and the monitor still showed that his heart was beating.

Sindre had always doubted that the stories about “his kind” were true.   
He knew for a fact that they weren’t evil, or made a deal with the devil.   
He hadn’t bathed in the blood of witches and he would never steal children from their mothers. He’d never let an innocent soul die.

The doctors didn’t bring him any good news about Magnus’ condition.   
Fearing that a recovery would ever happen, he went into his lover’s room and gently watched over him, holding his calloused hand close to his heart.

He ignored the fact it was colder than he’d ever felt it, and quietly spoke the words of a long forgotten tongue, hoping that if any of the stories about his kind had been true, it would be the one that told him he could spare a life from death, the story where he could share his own life.

Sindre didn’t think of it more as he felt the warmth slowly returning to his lover’s hand.

 

********

 

He had never seen a more beautiful beach in his life.   
Perhaps it was because he’d never taken Sindre out to a beach under a clear and starry sky.

The summer air was neither warm nor cold on their skin, as they walked along the shoreline hand in hand.   
Magnus tried to bite back his smile, his right hand twitching from all the emotions running through his head.

Love, excitement, fear, panic, anxiety and hope.   
He wondered if that’s what everyone felt when they were about to do what he would do in just a few more moments.

He waited until Sindre’s laughter had died down, and the only sounds came from their footsteps and the ocean.   
He loved the feeling of Sindre’s fingers intertwined with his, and how the shorter man would lean against him as they walked.

He sucked in a deep breath, and decided that he had nothing to lose; this is what he wanted and he would never forgive himself if he didn’t take the chance.

“Sindre…” his voice wobbled more than he’d liked it to, and he bit down on his lips to make sure he wouldn’t say something stupid.   
Sindre looked up at him, worry in his eyes, and Magnus could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

“I…” he swallowed hard, moving around so that he stood right in front of Sindre, his hands resting on the shorter man’s shoulders.   
He drew a shaking breath and tried to speak as slowly and calmly as he could, not breaking eye contact with his lover.

“We have never talked about this before, and I can understand you if you’d say no, but I want you to know that I love you, so much more than I could ever explain with just words,” Magnus could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, his tongue felt like it was going numb and there was a lump in his throat that was growing.

“But, I ask you, here and now,” He said as he slid his hands off Sindre’s shoulders, one taking hold if his hand and the other fishing out the small box from his pocket.

“Will you marry me? Until death do us apart?” he got down on his knee and held out the ring, feeling how his palms were sweating and his face flushing red.   
Sindre made no sound at all, and Magnus was sure he’d start trembling unless Sindre did something soon.

Magnus never got the chance to start trembling.   
Sindre threw himself over him and kissed him hard, hands holding his face close and tears falling from Sindre’s eyes onto his cheeks.   
Sweet, quiet laughter mixed with sobs as Sindre kissed his face, holding him close and whispering “yes” more times than Magnus managed to count.

He loved the way Sindre’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and how beautiful his smile was, a smile that was just for him.   
Magnus could have stayed like that forever, Sindre in his arms, smiling at him like he was the only thing in the world that truly mattered.

“Are you sure you could handle it?” he whispered into Sindre’s hair when the other buried his face in his neck, inhaling his scent in an attempt to calm down.   
The humming noise the other man made had Magnus sighing before explaining.

“I’ll die someday, won’t I? I was close that one time… I think you were what saved me. I remember your voice,” he smiled as he rocked their bodies from side to side, feeling Sindre taking deep breaths against his neck.

“I saved you… I didn’t think I could, but I did,” Magnus had gotten used to Sindre being cryptic at times.   
Never telling the whole story, leaving out anything from small details to important facts and events.

“How?” Sindre leaned back to look him in the eye, his hands still wrapped around Magnus shoulders.   
There were no more tears falling from his eyes, and he gently brushed aside a strand of hair from Magnus forehead as he told him about the stories he’d heard, and how he couldn’t let Magnus go without trying to save him.

“You lived. You’ll live,” Sindre’s voice was warm, joy and love in every syllable he spoke.

“I’ll be with you forever,” Magnus had never tasted a kiss so sweet before, and he was happy to know it wouldn’t be his last.


	20. Traditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU - Carving Pumpkins  
> Nyo!Den: Maren  
> Nor: Sindre

Maren didn’t think of her and Sindre as very “traditional” people.   
There were few things they made traditions of, and she still remembers when they were 19 and she somehow convinced Sindre to spend their christmas in the Maldives instead of with their families. 

Sindre, however, had one “tradition” he really wanted to keep; carving pumpkins for halloween. 

Maren supposed it was because he is a creative soul, and maybe cutting through the fruit helped him let out some pent-up frustrations.   
There was only one thing she could never fully understand about his pumpkins though.   
While hers were more subtle and stereotypical carvings, Sindre’s were a little more special. 

“Do you always have to make your pumpkins look so…” Maren trailed off as Sindre turned his pumpkin around to show her the face he’d carved out. 

“Cute?” she looked at the holes forming the big, round eyes, and the cat-like mouth of the pumpkin.

“What’s wrong with cute pupmkins?” Sindre pulled a face and snorted, turning the pumpkin around to see if his new masterpiece needed some more details.

“It’s for halloween… they’re supposed to be scary,” she turned hers around, showing the grinning mouth and narrowed eyes to Sindre, who shook his head with a smile.

“Too ordinary, too conventional, too…” he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, sighing to himself with a small smile on his face.

“Traditional,” he looked back at her and winked, and Maren’s face flushed red. He knew her too well, she thought.   
But nonetheless, she leaned over the table to press a kiss to his lips, whispering the word “hipster” softly, only for the other to laugh and kiss her once more.


	21. I Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU-ish. Den is a Fox... ish... 
> 
> Nor: Sindre

Sindre thought he’d gone mad. It looked like a fox, at least partially, and it kind of sounded like one.   
On the other hand, it was clearly human hands that were gripping the tail, holding it close as a shield.

Had a child gone lost in the dark woods and found a fox skin to hide behind?   
Or was this some strange creature that belonged in fairy tales?   
Sindre didn’t dare take any chances, and silently and slowly walked towards the whimpering creature.

Sindre dropped his rifle to the ground when he saw the creature.   
A little boy, with ears and tail like a fox, was hiding behind his tail and shaking from cold.   
The boy couldn’t be older than six years, and his body was bruised and dirty.

“Hey, come here,” Sindre held out his arms, motioning for the boy to come closer to him.   
Sindre knew that it was desperation that made the boy throw himself into his arms.   
Sindre sighed as he wrapped his jacket around him and carried him home.   
He wasn’t sure how he was going to help the boy, but he was going to try.

The boy slept for hours. Sindre had lost count after four had passed.   
He thought that the boy must have been exhausted and finally felt safe enough to sleep.   
Sindre, in the meantime, decided to look through his little brother’s old clothes and find something for the child to wear, as well as preparing dinner, the first dinner for two he’d made in a long time.

Dressing the boy turned out to be a struggle.   
When he’d rested and woken up, he turned very suspicious of Sindre, and tried to bite his hands whenever he got too close.   
He decided to only hand the boy an old hoodie and let him put it on himself.   
Sindre could worry more about the chicken cooking in the oven instead.

Ten minutes passed before he heard soft, whining noises from the stairs.   
Sindre walked out from the kitchen and glanced up to see the boy, wearing only a shirt, sitting on top of the stairs and whining, sniffing in the air and wanting to come down.

“Can you walk in stairs?” Sindre started to walk up, and the boy shook his head.   
When he’d almost reached the top, he kneeled down and held out his arms.

“Come here, I’ll carry you down this time,” the boy looked at him suspiciously, but soon leaned close enough to Sindre to be held, and he tensed up in his arms as Sindre walked down and into the kitchen with him.   
Sindre hadn’t earned his trust yet, and he understood that it could take a while.

“There you go,” Sindre huffed as he sat the boy down on a chair by the table.   
Sindre noted the uneasy look on his face, and how he glanced around the room, as if someone was about to come in and possibly harm him.

“No one’s here but you and me, don’t worry,” Sindre tried to sound reassuring as he spoke to the child, and he put down a plate full of chicken in front of him, Sindre taking his own plate and sitting down across from him.   
He had set out a knife and fork for the child, but he wouldn’t mind much if he’d eat with his hands. He didn’t expect him to know any table manners.

The boy looked confused, reaching out a hand to the food, but not taking any.   
He gave Sindre a look that asked for permission, and Sindre could feel his heart sink from his chest to his stomach.   
Had this boy never been allowed to eat properly? By the way he acted, maybe he had never been shown kindness at all?

“It’s all yours, eat as much as you want,” Sindre tried to keep his voice calm and steady, and sighed of relief when he saw the boy starting to eat.   
He’d eaten slowly at first, but after a few bites he almost had his whole face down on the plate.

Even though Sindre wished he wouldn’t make a mess, he thought that it was good that he ate, and he didn’t mind cleaning if he knew it meant the boy was healthy.

But with the boy making a mess by the table, it meant that he’d also make a mess on himself.   
The previously clean shirt was stained and his face and hands were dirty.   
Some chicken pieces had fallen onto his lap, and there was dried dirt on his body from when Sindre had found him.

“You need a bath, little one,” he sighed as he picked up the child; now content enough to be carried around.   
Sindre wasn’t sure if he felt safe in his arms, or if he was just tired.

Getting off the sweater was a slight struggle. The child didn’t know how to get his arms out of the sleeves, and he whined loudly when it brushed against his ears.   
Stepping into the warm water in the tub was also a struggle.

The child didn’t want to sit down, afraid of his tail getting wet.   
But as time passed on he slowly sunk down until only his head was above the surface.   
Sindre laughed at the way the boy’s ears twitched and how he looked around, as if he was spying on something.

Without warning, Sindre felt a wave of water crash down on him, and the giggles of a child echoed in the small bathroom.   
Sindre smiled at the child and rolled up his sleeves, muttering, “Oh, you have it coming” to himself as he poured water over the boy with a cup.  
The child laughed and almost pulled Sindre down in the tub with him.   
More water ended up on the floor than what was intended.

Sindre had at first intended for the child to sleep on the couch in the living room until he found something better.   
Sindre’s own bed was small and the couch was about as soft, or maybe even softer, than his mattress.   
His bedroom was also colder than the living room, where the fireplace was.

But when he heard the tapping of small feet follow him to the staircase, and quiet whimpering, he turned around to see the boy tugging the blanket he’d been given close and looking up at Sindre with pleading eyes.   
Sindre wasn’t sure if it was trust or fear of being alone, but his heart was bleeding for the child, who seemed so lost, and he couldn’t deny him the comfort he sought.

Picking up the child for the umpteenth time that day, Sindre climbed the stairs and into his room, laying down the child on his bed before turning off the lights and lying down beside him.   
The child yawned and cuddled close to him, seeking comfort and warmth from him.

“You need a name, little one,” Sindre sighed as he stroked the child’s back and felt him snuggle closer to his chest.

“Do you have one?” the child shook his head, yawning once more, before reaching one thin arm around Sindre to hug him even closer.   
Sindre felt how the child’s tail wiggled slightly under the covers, and he supposed the child was content in his arms.

“Well then… then, then… Den?” Sindre fought back a yawn as he thought of a possible name for the child.   
Sindre had never been good with names; neither remembering then nor coming up with any.   
Though the child peered up at him with big blue eyes, and Sindre thought that maybe he’d found a suiting name for once.

“So, you’ll be Denny, then?” at the feeling of the foxtail wiggling faster and the sight of a smile spreading out on the child’s face, Sindre sighed of relief.

“Welcome home, Denny. I’m Sindre, and I’ll take care of you from now on,” he murmured as he stroked back the child’s hair and kissed his forehead, not expressing his worry of not actually knowing how to care for a child, and certainly not one that was part fox.


	22. The Troll Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse

There were some things about Norway that Denmark was sure he would never learn to understand.

He’d never learn to understand just why the shorter nation would climb in trees, sitting on the same branch for hours and talking to no one.   
Or why he would look suspiciously at every pigeon they happened upon, hiding behind him or Sweden, as if the bird would attack him if it spotted him.

Denmark would never understand some of the conversations Norway had.   
The younger nation could sometimes space out and start speaking in a gibberish language, looking around into thin air as if someone was there.

How the younger would claim to have been raised by trolls, or how he said that trees made better conversation partners than Denmark or Sweden did.   
Because to Denmark, trees were silent, and even Sweden would grumble something as a reply.

The fact that Norway preferred to use his left hand instead of his right seemed almost normal, at least when compared to other “special” things he did.   
But Denmark couldn’t say he minded much, Norway was special and that’s how he was made to be.   
Or maybe it was the result of the trolls raising him?

He didn’t mind much when the younger curled up close to him during cold nights, or how he could feel him hiding his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.   
Perhaps it was soothing and made him feel safe?   
Denmark couldn’t tell, in his half sleeping state.

Or when he felt two cold but soft hands hold his face, fingers tracing patterns on freckled cheeks.   
Soft lips lightly brushing against his skin, making him wake up.

“What are you doing?” sleepy mumbles, feeling Norway freeze in his position, leaning over him.

“I’m just… it’s nothing,” embarrassment in his voice, pushing Denmark to lie back down again.   
Resting his head on Denmark’s chest, eyes slowly closing and breathing becoming steady.   
Feeling the smaller body relax to the sound of his heartbeat.

“I like how your heart sounds,” he says in a sleepy voice, and Denmark smiles, wrapping his arms around the smaller body and holding him close.

It was definitely the result of being raised by the trolls.


	23. Tell Me Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU - Den has Amnesia  
> Originally published in two small parts
> 
> Den: Magnus  
> Nor: Sindre

Sindre had often wondered what the most heartbreaking sound was. 

Was it a mothers cry when she got the news her child had died, or the scream of a man who realized he’s lost all he’s ever had?   
Was it the sound of a heart beating slower and slower, or the “no” in front of the altar, on the day that was supposed to be your happiest?

For some, perhaps, Sindre thought as he sat awkwardly in the chair by the hospital bed, chewing on his lips to keep himself from making any sound.

For him, the most heartbreaking sound had been the first words his husband had said after he’d woken up in that bed. 

“Who are you?”

Three simple words, the first that Magnus had said to him, had now shattered Sindre’s heart.

 

********* 

“Who are you?” the words cut right through Sindre’s heart. 

The way the words rolled of Magnus’ tongue was just the same as the day when they’d met.   
His voice was tired, his eyes weren’t as bright and wide as that day, but it was still Magnus.   
It was still the man that Sindre loved. 

“I’m Sindre,” it felt like he was choking on his tongue as he tried to speak.   
Sindre could feel tears bulding up in his eyes and he tried his best to hold them back. 

“a-and you are Magnus. I’m your husband,” Magnus’ eyes widened a bit as he looked at Sindre.   
Magnus looked lost in thought, his breathing becoming heavy, almost like he was sighing with every breath he took. 

“Can you remember?” Sindre tried to not sound too hopeful, to not let any of the tears fall.   
But when Magnus slowly shook his head and looked at him with a sad gaze, Sindre felt how he broke down. 

Tears spilled and sobs rocked his body.   
He hid his face in his hands as he wept, desperately trying to steady his breathing.   
He knew that he shouldn’t cry in front of Magnus, not in the state he’s in. 

A hand on his arm made him look up for a second, to see Magnus holding out his hand and carefully wiping away the tears from Sindre’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry, please don’t cry,” the worried look in his eyes was so familiar, Sindre could feel more tears coming.

“Are we… really married?” Sindre bit his lips and nodded, looking down at the floor instead.   
It was awkward and uncomfortable, he wished that this had never happened. 

“Okay… Could have been worse,” Sindre froze as he heard Magnus laughter, the sound familiar, although more quiet that it had been.

“You seem to love me, and you’re very beautiful too. I guess I am a lucky man? Or I was… or I will be. Are we still married?" 

Sindre couldn’t hold back the laughter inside of him.   
It was so typical of Magnus to try to joke in situations like these, especially when someone he cared for was crying. 

"Yes, I think so,” Sindre smiled at him and took hold of Mangus’ hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.   
Maybe all would be fine, and Magnus memory would come back eventually. 

The sound of their laughter mixing together gave Sindre a little spark of hope.


	24. One of Those Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU  
> Prompt: "Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you...?"
> 
> Den: Magnus  
> Nor: Sindre

“It’s a beautiful day, I’m feeling so fine…” Magnus didn’t have the greatest singing voice in the world, but his voice was as warm and soft as always, and the small humming of an old song was lulling Sindre’s tired mind.

School had been horrible, and they were both tired.   
Why Magnus had thought it’d been a good idea to climb up to the tallest hill in town, just two blocks away from their high school, was beyond Sindre.   
But he had joined in anyway.   
Anything for his best friend, right?

“Sindre..?” Magnus looked over at him.   
He was lying on his back with his arms folded beneath his head, Sindre was still sitting up, looking out over their hometown.   
When he heard the other boy’s humming response, Magnus sighed and looked back up at the blue sky.

“Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you… ?” the question had Sindre look over to him, the little sad tone in Magnus voice not going unnoticed. 

“I… yes, I have. I think it’s a normal thing to do,” Sindre frowned as he looked at his friend, who had closed his eyes and was biting at his lips.   
It wasn’t hard to tell that something was wrong, but Sindre knew that unless Magnus would tell him directly, he probably wouldn’t find out what it was.

So he sucked in a deep breath and lied down next to his friend, taking hold of the hand that was extended towards him.   
He wasn’t much for talking, but he’d try to comfort him as best as he could.

“It’s gonna be okay. I’ll be here for you, you know that,” gently squeezing Magnus hand, Sindre saw his friends face relax, and the corners of his lips once again pointing up.

“I… I think I might…” Magnus trailed off, squeezing Sindre’s hand back.   
He seemed to have changed his mind, his expression saying that it could wait.

“It’s a beautiful day, to wear me a smile. It’s one of those days, that makes living worth while…” and Magnus quiet singing contiuned, and Sindre felt at ease.   
His friend would be fine, it was just a little matter of time.


	25. Can't You See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse - Historical setting  
> Slightly angsty

“Didn’t you see what I did?!” he screamed, his voice louder than the sound of the fine porcelain falling to the floor, shattering into pieces.

“Didn’t you ever notice, all that I did for you?!” arms flailing around him, breaking down vases and turning furniture upside down, hitting people who went too close.

“All that I did… was it really nothing to you?” the only thing about him that calmed down was his actions, and his voice.   
His heart was still beating frantically in his chest.

“No, Nor, I really-”

“And now you’re just gonna let me go to… to HIM?!” Denmark knew that Norway had all right to be upset.   
No matter how much Denmark wanted Norway to stay, or at least become independent, he knew he wasn’t the one who was being given away as war trophy. 

“I’ll get my independence… you just wait and see…” Norway grumbled, knocking over another vase and slamming the door after he left. 

Denmark remained seated on the floor, in the middle of their bedroom, or now his bedroom.   
And all he found the strenght to do was to slowly and carefully pick up the shattered pieces of porcelain, hoping that he could fix what had ben broken, before it was too late.


	26. As You Wish, Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent by Turtle-Viking on tumblr:   
> What about a fic where Norway is sick so he's hiding out in his house all miserable and alone and Denmark comes and like breaks down the door so he can take care of Norway and cuddle with him and feed him soup until he feels better?
> 
> first published on 6th December 2016

“I told you not to come here,” Norway sighed, curling up into ball and sinking deeper into the little nest of blankets he’d wrapped himself up in. It was just a bad case of the common cold, he knew he’d be fine in a week or two.   
Besides, it’s not like it could kill him, not even the black plague did.

“Aaah, but you see Nor, I know you too well by now,” Denmark called from the kitchen, leaning in the doorway so Norway could see his concerned little frown and the waving soup ladle. 

“I know that when you cut off all contact for more than two days, without anybody knowing what you’re up to, I know you’re ill. And when you’re ill, you don’t want to bother anyone but you don’t want to be alone either.” 

Denmark’s blond head of hair disappeared from Norway’s line of vision, and he heard how the exhaust hood was turned off. Norway coughed in time with the thumps of Denmark’s feet coming closer to him.   
The smell of his homemade soup was probably as lovely as always, but at that moment Norway couldn’t tell. Stuffed noses during colds was one of the worst things about the illness.

“So I thought why not come over and help you out a little?” Denmark smiled as he sank down next to Norway on the living room couch, holding a bowl of soup in his hands. 

Norway made a whiny noise, not as high pitched as he usually could, and he leaned against the taller nations’ shoulder.   
He pulled away the blankets from his face, looked up at Denmark and pointed his fingers to his mouth.

“Feed me. I don’t wanna get my hands cold.”

Denmark chuckled and moved to hold his arm around Norway, and mumbled a “As you wish, princess,” as he obliged the sick nations demand.

**Author's Note:**

> I no longer write fics for this fandom, but the characters and ships still have a special place in my heart.


End file.
